My Pudgyville Fanfic Season 1
by StarSwirl05
Summary: Introducing the first episode of my new MLP fanfic, Pudgyville, where all the MLP Tales ponies live with the G3 ponies and are no longer skinny but fat.
1. It's A Fat World After All

It's a Fat World After All

"Hi, I'm Bright Eyes," said Bright Eyes. Welcome to Pudgyville. You all know my friends Melody, Patch, Starlight, Clover, Sweetheart and Bon Bon, right? If not, let me introduce them. *she walks over*

"Hey Bright Eyes," said Starlight. How about that sundae yesterday? Wasn't that just delicious?

"It was," said Bright Eyes. *she turns to the reader* Sorry, we're a little different here. Regular Ponyville is quite a ways away. We're not as fit as our regular selves there. So Melody, anything new?

"It was hard getting my outfit on today," said Melody. I think I'm getting to big for it.

"What about your band?" asked Bright Eyes. Do you still play?

"Yeah, we still play," said Melody. It's just a lot harder now since we're not as thin anymore.

"What are your thoughts, on our world here?" asked Bright Eyes.

"I love it," said Patch. I move more slowly now so whatever I'm looking forward to gets even better. Pretty much every moment is an adventure to me.

"I agree with Patch," said Bon Bon. Even the boys are liking us more. *Bright Eyes turns to Ace, Lancer and Teddy* Is this true, guys?

"You bet," said Ace. At first we weren't too interested but as time went, I found that seeing Melody fatter made her that much better.

"Yeah, I certainly like Sweetheart more with the added weight," said Teddy.

"Well it means Teddy will be truly much nicer to everyone," said Sweetheart. Seeing as how he likes all of us fat.

"It does make it harder to do the things we used to," said Clover. I've also outgrown the outfit I have on now and it's torn. It was certainly a favorite of mine but now my belly is hiding most of it.

"That is the downside of being fat, Clover," said Bright Eyes. At least we're still liked here by all of our friends.

"That's true," said Clover.

"Hello my dahlings," sad Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash here and loving the new weight gain. (I'm writing "darling/darlings" as Rainbow Dash says it not how it's really spelled.)

"It allows us to not worry about nutrition, which means I can have all the green candy I want," said Minty. *she giggles*

"So true, dahling," said Rainbow Dash.

"Well, this is pretty nice isn't it?" asked Pinkie Pie. I absolutely positively love being fat, especially since it gives me more pink. Of course there are bad things about it like having to buy new clothing and not having the same mobility as before but we're still friends here.

"Yes, yes yes we are," said Razzaroo. No coats needed here as we'll be warm on our own.

"Yes, yes, yes," said Razzaroo. This is certainly one for the books, my separate book for the ponies here, of course!

"Look, it's Star Catcher!" said Pinkie Pie. *Star Catcher flies in*

"Whew, that's a workout," said Star Catcher.

"I've heard of her," said Melody. She has her own friends on Butterfly Island.

"Star Catcher, would you like to say a few words?" asked Bright Eyes.

"Consider it done," said Star Catcher. I'll tell you one thing, it's not easy to fly with the extra weight.

"You fly pretty well despite all that," said Melody.

"Thank you," said Star Catcher. I do indeed have friends on Butterfly Island but while nice, they are very shy and would probably be more so now that they've gained weight.

"Maybe we could throw a party with everyone?" asked Pinkie Pie. It worked the last time.

"Yes but it was a struggle," said Star Catcher. I'll see if they want to come. *she flies away, struggling*

"She's legendary," said Bright Eyes.

"I'll say," said Melody.

"Ditto," said Starlight.

"Nice meeting you all," said Pinkie Pie. We have to get home now. We'll be sure to see you all tomorrow.

"Bye, dahlings," said Rainbow Dash. *they leave*

"This is only the start of this world," thought Bright Eyes. There's plenty more where that came from.


	2. Battle of the Bulge

Battle of the Bulge

[At Melody's house…]

"Bye, mom," said Melody.

"Melody, dear, are you sure your school will allow you to wear that?" asked her mother.

"Mom, I can't cover up my belly any more than it is," said Melody.

"Then perhaps you need to lose those extra pounds and start eating right," said her mother.

"I'm happy with my weight, mom," said Melody.

"I'm not sure your teacher or I agree, dear, but you're late for school," said her mother. *Melody gets on the bus, which groans from the excess weight*

"Wow, Melody cool shirt," said Starlight.

"Thanks," said Melody. It's too small now though.

"I wonder how this will go over with Ms Hackney," pondered Sweetheart.

"She probably won't like it," said Bright Eyes. We'll soon find out though. [At school…]

"Good morning, ponies," said Hackney. I see we all have put on a few pounds and I think I know just the thing for that. Today's lecture is on proper diet and exercise. When both of these are performed properly, that is eating healthy foods and using equipment at the gym or your own at home if you have them. It is not a good idea to gain weight because it leaves you with less ability to do your favorite things and makes it harder to breathe. Not to mention your clothing doesn't fit as well as it used to and I can clearly see this from all of you. I take it you all have noticed that it's harder to get in and out of your desks or you'll find out when class ends today. I expect you all to lose that weight by the end of the week. Outside of class, it's up to you but inside class, I cannot allow this. *the clock strikes 3PM and the class slowly walks out* [Outside school…]

"We need to make Ms Hackney see our ways," said Bright Eyes.

"How?" asked Melody.

"Maybe we could put something in what she drinks or eats," said Bon Bon.

"Won't she notice it beforehand?" asked Starlight.

"We can mix it in," said Bright Eyes. [At Bright Eyes' house…] Just a bit more and we're done,

"Hopefully this will change Ms Hackney's mind," said Starlight. [The next day at school…]

"Sorry I'm a bit late, ponies," said Hackney panting. For some reason I feel much slower than usual. My body feels heavier and I don't know why. Now then, today we'll make sure you all lose those extra pounds day by day as I have brought in some exercise equipment. *the class groans* Now, this is for your own good and…..*she looks down* What has happened to me? I have been exercising daily so this can't be possible. Would any of you have anything to do with this?

"Yes, Ms Hackney," said the class.

"My goodness," said Hackney shocked. I cannot believe my own class would make me fat! My own normally well-behaved class of all things!

"We're sorry, Ms Hackney but we wanted you to feel how we feel," said Bright Eyes. The important thing is to accept us for who we are and if we're fat, then you just have to go with it.

"Maybe you ponies are right," said Hackney. I suppose if you all want to stay this way, then I shouldn't force you to lose weight. I should let you discover whether or not you want to lose weight on your own. I suppose I was a bit harsh yesterday in trying to make you all lose weight so I've cancelled that. *the class cheers* If I may ask, why did you all decide to gain weight?

"It's a bit hard to say, Ms Hackney," said Bright Eyes. I guess it was an experiment we chose to see for ourselves and as it turns out, we're friends more than ever before because of our weight. We still do what we would normally do without the weight, it just may be harder.

"I see," said Hackney. I suppose I'll have to have the desks expanded to fit you all more comfortably, though I think you'll all find it difficult to get through the door to here and to get inside the school.

"We know," said Melody. We understand all the things that are as a result of getting fatter. I know that our original counterparts across the river wouldn't accept us this way but they could also learn what we've all learned today.

"I'll do my best to accept you all for who you are and, of course, return to my regular body shape," said Hackney. *the ponies cheer* _Even as a teacher, I can still learn something, even from my own students. We've learned much today and I think that was better than any lecture I could teach._


	3. Hanging Out

Hanging Out

[At Melody's house…] *phone rings*

"Hello?" said Melody picking up the phone.

"Hey Mel, it's Patch," said Patch.

"What's up, Patch?" asked Melody.

"The rest of us and I were wondering if you'd want to go to the beach with us," explained Patch.

"I'd love to but I'll have to see if it's okay with my mom," said Melody.

"Okay, hope to see you there," said Patch. *she and Melody hang up*

"Mom, is it okay if I go to the beach with Patch and his friends?" asked Melody.

"Sure but I don't think you have a swimsuit that fits, dear," said her mother. By the way, I heard that you wanted more acceptance for your weight and that's what I'm doing, rather than complaining about it.

'"Thanks, mom," said Melody.

"You're welcome, dear," said her mother. So what are you going to wear to the beach? Nothing you have fits anymore.

"I'll just wear this two-piece," said Melody.

"Alright, dear but you have babysitting tonight since I have to be at the hospital," said her mother.

"Bye, mom," said Melody. *she exits the house*

"Bye, dear," said her mother. [At the beach…]

"Nice swimsuit, Melody," said Bright Eyes.

"Thanks, yours is nice too," said Melody.

"There come our other friends," said Starlight.

"Did you think we weren't coming here too?" asked Pinkie Pie. Rainbow Dash thought we could come here too so we could all chat.

"How'd you all know we were coming?" asked Bright Eyes.

"We thought it was too nice a day not to come here and figured you guys would come as well," said Pinkie Pie.

"What dahling swimsuits you all have on," said Rainbow Dash.

"Thanks, yours too," said Melody.

"They truly show off our weight," said Sweetheart.

"That's for sure," giggled Minty.

"None of ours here fit," said Bright Eyes. We're too big for them.

"Yup, I think you're right, Bright Eyes, ours don't fit here either," said Pinkie Pie.

"Not that we mind at all," said Star Catcher landing on the sand.

"I think mine just ripped," said Clover. I may have to get another one.

"Looks fine to me, Clover," said Patch.

"Seems to be just stretched rather than torn," said Bright Eyes.

"Oh good," said Clover. I would've had to get the next size up, which wouldn't allow you all to see my chubby figure anymore.

"We'd know that one day it would return again," said Bright Eyes.

"It would've taken a while, though," said Clover.

"It'd be worth it," said Melody.

"So what would you all like to do now?"asked Pinkie Pie.

"We could try to play some volley ball," said Bright Eyes.

"Sure, the 4 of us can play the 4 of you," said Pinkie Pie.

"Let's go then," said Melody.

I'm serving first," said Bright Eyes. *she serves and Rainbow Dash serves back*

"Good save, Rainbow Dash," said Pinkie Pie.

"Thank you, dahling," said Rainbow Dash. *they continue serving back and forth for the rest of the day* [Afterwards…]

"Well, we had lots of fun today," said Pinkie Pie. We'd better be getting back home, though.

"Same here," said Bright Eyes. Great game though.

"You guys too," said Pinkie Pie. *each group goes their separate ways* _Being fat may have some downsides but it has more upsides when you're with friends. _


	4. Jiggles and Wiggles

Jiggles and Wiggles

[At school…]

"Good morning students," said Hackney. *The class struggles to get into their seats* Oh dear, I see that things are a little tight around your desks but now they should be sturdier to hold your current weights. I'll have to see about getting bigger desks but for the time being, you'll have to deal with them as they are. Today's lecture is about emergencies. These do not happen very often but when they do, you need to be ready for whatever they bring. Let's say you're riding your bike and want to stop but the brakes aren't working. What can you do?

"Use your feet to slow down the bike?" said Bright Eyes.

"Excellent, Bright Eyes," said Hackney. Your feet will add some extra weight to bring the bike to a stop but you have to do it the right way. If you don't you could get badly hurt as your bike has a chain and other moving parts that could injure you, including the pedals. *The clock chimes 3PM* That's it for today, class. See you all tomorrow. *the class struggles to get up and they wiggle their way out with their bellies jiggling the entire time*

"That wasn't very comfortable," said Melody. [At the school exit slide…] *Bright Eyes slides down but gets stuck* Oh no!

"I could use some help here," said Bright Eyes.

"Try wiggling, like when we got out of our seats," said Starlight. *Bright Eyes wiggles her way down the slide*

"We may have to find another way out of the school or another way down the slide," said Bright Eyes. *the rest of the ponies slide sideways and curled up in a ball down the slide* That works. I'll have to make note of that. [Later that day…]

"I hope our desks get expanded to fit our new sizes," said Starlight.

"Yeah, my sides were hurting after that," said Melody.

"We at least found a workaround for the slide problem," said Bright Eyes.

"Isn't that way truly dangerous and can't we just go out the way we came?" asked Sweetheart.

"We can but isn't it much easier to just go out the normal exit?" asked Bright Eyes.

"Well I guess so," said Sweetheart.

"Well I have to get home," said Melody.

"Yeah, me too," said Bright Eyes.

"See ya," said Everyone else. *they go their separate ways* [At Melody's house…]

"Melody, dear, your dinner is ready," said her mother.

"Okay, mom," said Melody. *She walks over and sits down, wiggling into the seat*

"You seem to be struggling to get into that seat, dear," said her mother.

"Yeah, same problem at school, mom," said Melody. The seats and the slide to outside are too small now and Ms Hackney is working to fix that.

"It must be painful to get out then," said her mother.

"It is," said Melody. It's going to be painful getting out of this chair too. *she eats, then wiggles to get out*

"I see, dear," said her mother. _Maybe I need to get a chair where there are no arm rests so that she can sit in it easily. _[At Bon Bon's house…]

"This bed sure sounds creaky," said Bon Bon. I wonder if I'm causing it or if it's just because it's old. *she writes in her diary* _Dear diary, I have no idea what I'm going to do if my bed breaks because of me. I've had this bed since I can remember and don't want anything to happen to it. _*she gets into bed and sleeps*[The next day…]

"Good news, class," said Hackney. We will be getting school upgrades tomorrow! This means that you'll all have bigger desks and slide to make you more comfortable. *the class cheers* Mr Tidwell, the school janitor made this possible. *Mr Tidwell enters*

"Well I heard you all needed some school adjustments so I went ahead and made it possible," said Tidwell. Just make sure not to gain any more weight, okay?

"We won't," said the class.

"Such a good class," said Tidwell. *he leaves*

"This will truly be the best news ever," thought Sweetheart.


	5. Button Blues

Button Blues

[At school…]

"Alright class, it is time for a test so there will be no talking," said Hackney. You may begin when I have handed out all the test papers and start the timer. *she hands out the tests and turns on the timer. You may now begin. *the ponies work and Melody's shorts button snaps open* *she closes it, then continues the test* [Later…] Time's up students hand in your papers at the front of the desk *Starlight's shorts button pops off entirely, flies off and hits the chalkboard*

"Uh-oh," whispered Starlight.

"Which one of you threw that?" asked Hackney.

"I-I-I did," stuttered Starlight.

"Starlight, why would you do such a thing?" asked Hackney.

"I didn't mean to," said Starlight. My pants button popped off. *several of the other students laugh*

"Starlight, you might need to change shorts," said Hackney.

"No no, that's okay, Ms Hackney," said Starlight. I have it covered with my belly.

"I see," said Hackney somewhat confused. Well, here's the button you, er flung. *she hands Starlight the button*

"Thanks," said Starlight.

"I don't know if anyone in your family can sew it back on but I hope they can," said Hackney.

"I could truly sew it back on," said Sweetheart.

"Thank you, Sweetheart," said Hackney. *the clock chimes 3PM* See you tomorrow, class. *the ponies walk slowly out while Sweetheart and Starlight sneak out the school entrance* [At Sweetheart's house…]

"Thanks so much, Sweetheart," said Starlight. You're a lifesaver.

"You're truly welcome, Starlight," said Sweetheart.

"I just hope this doesn't happen again," said Starlight.

"Well I did sew it on as tightly as I could," said Sweetheart.

"It looks very secure now," said Starlight. Now I have to wonder how it all happened. I think that maybe the shorts I was wearing were too tight for my belly to contain so the button popped off for more room.

"That would truly explain it," said Sweetheart. I hope your friends will forget about what happened today so that you can truly go back to hanging out with them. [The next day…]

"We're sorry, Starlight," said Melody. I guess we didn't realize that this could've happened to any of us.

"Yeah, we were lucky that it didn't," said Bright Eyes. You just happened to have it occur at a bad time, especially during a test.

"It wasn't nice of us to make fun of you," said Bon Bon.

"Can you ever forgive us?" asked Patch.

"If you agree to not make fun of me or anyone else this happens to, then I accept your apology," said Starlight.

"Deal," said everyone else.

"So what now?" asked Starlight.

"We could go play with our neighbors Rainbow Dash and her friends," said Melody.

"That's a truly good idea, Melody," said Sweetheart.

"Let's go then," said Starlight *They head over*

"What brings you here, dahlings?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"We thought we'd drop by and ask if you and your friends would like to play with us," said Starlight.

"What a splendid idea," said Rainbow Dash.

"I'll say," said Minty.

"We couldn't think of a better thing to do than to hang out with all of our friends," said Pinkie Pie.

"I wish, I wish we could be friends forever," said Skywishes.

"Consider it done," said Star Catcher. *they all laugh*

"What are we playing?" asked Pinkie Pie.

"We could all ride bikes together," said Patch. *Rainbow Dash's friends cheer and all of them ride bikes*


	6. 20 Calories Over the Belt

20 Calories Over the Belt

[At the Ice Cream Shop…]

"I can't believe we have to wear these belts now," said Bon Bon.

"Yeah, I don't like them either," said Clover. They aren't all that comfortable.

"At least they'll keep our shorts up," said Sweetheart.

"That works as long as we have shorts like these," said Bright Eyes. New Navy has stuff that doesn't have the place for a belt as the shorts are more stretchy.

"Well those sound better," said Starlight.

"I don't know," said Melody. I kinda like them, they give my belly support.

"Well there's that too," said Bright Eyes. I guess if there's that and that they hold our shorts up, then they can't be all bad.

"We should see how well the other are taking them," said Starlight. *they walk over to their other friends*

"So how do you all like your belts?" asked Bright Eyes.

"Simply marvelous, dahling," said Rainbow Dash. Mine has rainbows, which is just right for me.

"Yeah, mine has different shades of green," said Minty, giggling.

"I think we all know what mine is," said Pinkie also giggling.

"They aren't uncomfortable to you?" asked Bon Bon.

"Not at the settings we put them, dear," said Rainbow Dash.

"There are other settings?" asked Starlight.

"Well no wonder we weren't comfortable, " said Bright Eyes. We have them such that they're practically at the last notch. *they loosen their belts*

"That's truly much better," said Sweetheart.

"You said it, Sweetheart," said Bon Bon.

"Oh well," thought Melody. _Less support for my belly but still some._

"I think we can breathe better now," said Bright Eyes.

"Now we also truly see that belts aren't so bad after all," said Sweetheart.

"We should all look for belts that better match who we are," said Melody.

"It's getting late, dear, we should all be getting back," said Rainbow Dash.

"Yeah, you're right," said Melody. See you all later. *the ponies go their separate ways* [The next day, at the Ice Cream Shop…]

"Wow, cool belt, Melody," said Bright Eyes.

"Yeah, it's much more me," said Melody.

"I got one with math in it," said Bright Eyes.

"That makes sense since you are pretty smart," said Starlight.

"Which one did you get, Sweetheart?" asked Patch.

"It took me a while to really truly decide," said Sweetheart. I managed to get an extra special one with Teddy on it.

"Cooking is on mine since it's what I love doing," said Bon Bon.

"That's a great one, Bon Bon," said Sweetheart.

"Mines sort of a crazy silly one," said Patch.

"Suits you, Patch since you are our class clown," said Bright Eyes.

"What about you, Clover?" asked Starlight.

"Mine's about luck," said Clover. It has different things on it that are supposed to be lucky like a four-leaf clover, and, well, me.

"What's this I hear about belts?" asked Ace.

"We all got one to keep our shorts up," said Melody.

"Yours looks extra good, Mel," said Ace.

"Uh, thanks," said Melody.

"Yeah, yours too, Bright Eyes," said Lancer.

"Thanks," said Bright Eyes. [Later that night…]

"Dear diary," thought Bon Bon writing in her diary. _ It's nice to know that we can have belts that are just what we're looking for and that allow us to widen them for a better fit. _*she stops writing, then sleeps*


	7. Malnutrition Facts

Malnutrition Facts

[At their clubhouse…]

"Well not much to talk about today," said Bright Eyes. What do you all propose we do?

"What about a game?" asked Lancer.

"What kind of game?" asked Starlight.

"We could have a contest," said Patch.

"That's even better," said Lancer.

"How does this contest work?" asked Melody.

"We could see who can find the food with the most calories," said Patch.

"That sounds fun, Patch," said Starlight.

"Delicious too," said Bon Bon. *they all laugh*

"Where are we going to get the food?" asked Clover.

"That is tricky," said Bon Bon. We also need to think about where to hide it but it'd have to be someone not playing the game or it wouldn't be fair.

"Bon Bon's right," said Bright Eyes. Though we also need a place to play the game.

"What about at my house?" asked Patch. We could hide the food in rooms there.

"Then you'd have to be the one not playing since you know the house better than all of us," said Bright Eyes.

"Oh, okay," sighed Patch.

"How will we decide the winner?" asked Melody.

"The pony to find the food with the most calories wins," said Patch. Oh and you can only get one food item as there are only 6 food items.

"What if more than one pony finds food with the same amount of calories?" asked Starlight.

"Then we can roll a die and the highest number wins," said Patch. If more than one of the ponies gets the same roll, we roll again. You'll have 8 minutes to find it all. Let me go hide the food. *he races off and hides the food* Okay, you all can start now. *the rest of the group start searching*

"Look, here's a can of tuna," said Bright Eyes. Probably doesn't have too many calories in it though.

"No but I'm sure it tastes good," said Melody. Wow, a Nesquickly container. There's bound to be a good number of calories in it.

"I think you're right, Melody," said Bon Bon. Here's a carton of milk. That doesn't do any good if I am to win this contest.

"I think I hit the jackpot," said Clover. Here's a container of chocolate milk. I hope that's enough to win this contest.

"I really truly found something," said Sweetheart. A can of Pony-Os.

"Oh wow, here's an outdated package of cheese," said Starlight. That's probably not going to win this contest but if it were stinkiest food, I think this would definitely be a winner.*Patch checks her timer*

"Okay. The game is over, let's see what you all found," said Patch. *the ponies walk back over to Patch* Starlight, your package of cheese has 310 calories.

"That's a good start," said Starlight.

"The carton of milk has 130 calories," said Patch.

"Well I've lost then," said Bon Bon.

' "Now for your Pony-Os can, Sweetheart," said Patch. 221 calories.

"Aw, I lost then," said Sweetheart. Good luck, Starlight, you truly have a shot.

"Thanks," said Starlight.

"The container of chocolate milk has 150 calories," said Patch. Sorry, Clover.

"Oh well," said Clover.

"Your turn, Bright Eyes," said Patch. Your tuna can has 60 calories.

"Well there goes my shot at winning," said Bright Eyes. It's either Melody or Starlight.

"Finally, Melody," said Patch. Your Nesquickly container has 220 calories, which means Starlight wins!

"Yay, Starlight!" said everyone else.

"What have I won?" asked Starlight.

"Our gratitude," said Bright Eyes.


	8. FeedBay

FeedBay

[At Bon Bon's house…]

"It's hard keeping ourselves this fat," said Bright Eyes. We need to find an easier way to do this.

"I've heard of a site called feedBay , where they list items that help you maintain your fatness," said Melody.

"Sounds like a way to go," said Bright Eyes.

"Let's give it a shot," said Bon Bon.*Bright Eyes visits the site on her Ponytop* Is this it, Melody? *Melody looks at the screen*

"Yup, that's it," said Melody.

"Okay good," said Bright Eyes. There's a search box here so we'll just look for it here. *she searches on the site*

"Those look very expensive," said Clover.

"Over 300 Jangles?" said Starlight. They must not kid around with this stuff.

' "They've been bidding," said Melody. It shows the number of bids and what the current bid is so they've been bidding that up to 300 Jangles.

"Well it's certainly out of our budget," said Bright Eyes. Is there a way we can see the newest items? Oh wait, here it is, "sort by newest items". *she clicks it and the site loads again* There are several here that are pretty cheap but they're also for bidding.

"Look, here's one for Get it Now at 14 Jangles," said Bon Bon.

"We have to be careful, though," said Melody. We should see how much it costs to bring it here. *Bright Eyes clicks on the item.

"No way, 30 Jangles?" Starlight.

"Aren't there truly any items we can afford?" asked Sweetheart. Like what about the next one?

"You're right, Sweetheart," said Bright Eyes. This one only costs 10 Jangles. *she clicks on the link to the item* 6 Jangles for getting it here and it has Get it Now.

"Check the seller's feedback, first," said Melody. You don't know if this seller will deliver the item.

"How do you truly know this, Melody?" asked Sweetheart.

"I've been on here before," said Melody. This seller does have good feedback. You can also check what type of feedback buyers left by clicking on the number next to the heart. The chart displays by color what type of feedback was left.

"They're all positive," said Bright Eyes.

"Then this seller must be good," said Clover.

"We should buy it," said Bon Bon.

"They require Ponypals," said Melody. It's for when you use your credit card, which none of us have.

"Says here they also accept checks and cash," said Bright Eyes. We can send the cash to them.

"I have envelopes here," said Bon Bon. *she walks off to get some*

"We need to send 16 Jangles to their address," said Melody. *Bon Bon returns with the envelopes*

"Found them," said Bon Bon.

"Okay, great," said Bright Eyes. *she writes down the seller's address* Now we put it in your mailbox, Bon Bon and wait for it to come in.

"Where is it being sent to?" asked Bon Bon.

"We should have it sent to the Ice Cream Shop," said Starlight.

"I'll have to make the payment since I'm the only one between us with an account," said Melody. *she completes the payment* We can even view when they think it might come. Says here Thursday.

"I can't wait for this to come," said Patch. [A few days later at the Ice Cream Shop…]

"Is it here yet?" asked Patch.

"Not yet but it should be here sometime today," said Starlight. *the mailpony arrives* I'll get it.

"One…..Weight Maintainer…for Starlight?" said the Ed the mailpony, slightly puzzled.

"That's me," said Starlight.

"Well, here you go then," said Ed. Have a nice day. *he walks to the next mailbox*

"It's here," said Patch running over. This is going to be great!

"I hope the seller knows that he's been trusted by all of us," thought Starlight. _After all, he came through with our item._


	9. Biggest Winner

Biggest Winner

[At school…]

"Class, settle down," said Hackney. Today is a special day for all of us. It's the day we pick our Class Ponydent. *the class begins chatting* Each of you will come up to the front of the class and give a small speech of what you will do as Class Ponydent. As they give their speech, the rest of you will vote on the little sheet of paper I've placed on each of your desks. There are four choices on this list. You are to listen to everyone's speech and make a vote When everyone has gone, I'll tally or count the number of votes. If any of the voted have ties, I'll flip a coin and Heads will be a winner. Hopefully at most there will only be one tie but we won't know until the votes are counted. So without further ado, let's get this voting started. Who would like to go first? *several raise their hoofs* How about you, Melody? *Melody walks to the front*

"As your Class Ponydent, I will make sure there are bigger doorways for us to fit through and stronger materials to hold our current weights. *the class claps and she sits down*

"Who would like to go next?" asked Hackney. *Patch raises her hoof and walks to the front*

"I, Patch, as your Ponydent, I will devote my time to making sure there is some amount of fun in our school each day. *the class claps and she sits down*

"Looks like a pretty tough choice so far," said Hackney. Why don't you go up next, Bright Eyes?

"Yes Ms Hackney," said Bright Eyes. *she goes up to the front* As your Class Ponydent, I hereby pledge to start tutoring those who are not understanding what is being taught, as well as continuing to save our environment. Thank you. *the class claps and she sits down*

"I'll go next, Ms Hackney," said Bon Bon.

"Why thank you, Bon Bon," said Hackney. Go right ahead. *Bon Bon walks up to the front*

"If you choose me as your Class Ponydent, I, Bon Bon, will help out with any cooking that needs to be done when I have time and will also help those in need outside this place," said Bon Bon. *the class claps and she sits down* *The clock chimes 3PM* Class dismissed, everyone. Put your votes in this box and I'll have the results for you all tomorrow. *the class leaves*

"Wonder who won," said Bright Eyes.

"I know it won't be me," said Clover.

"You weren't even on the list, Clover," said Bon Bon.

"I'm not very good at speeches, especially up front anyway," said Clover.

"It'll be a tough decision," said Melody.

"I wonder just how close the votes will truly be," said Sweetheart. I think everyone gave really great speeches but it's too bad only one of them can truly win.

"I agree, Sweetheart," said Bright Eyes. It would be nice if everyone could win so no one is left out.

"We'll just have to wait until tomorrow," said Melody.

"It's going to be hard to sleep tonight," said Bright Eyes.

"I'll say," said Clover. I'm glad I'm not one of the possibilities or otherwise I'd have nightmares of me messing up my speech.

"Well I wish all of the entrants luck," said Bright Eyes. See you guys tomorrow.

"See ya," said everyone else. *they head home and sleep*[At school the next day…]

"Alright, class, I have looked at all the votes and I have announced the winner," said Hackney. Congratulations to Melody for becoming our Class Ponydent! *the class claps and cheers*

"I won!" questioned Melody.

"Way to go, Melody," said Bon Bon.

"We're really truly proud of you," said Sweetheart.

"I couldn't have done it without you all," said Melody.

"What else can I say, Melody?" asked Hackney. You won a close race with Bright Eyes. It was 2 to 1 to 1 and you had 2.

"So Patch had the last vote?" asked Melody.

"That's right, Melody," said Hackney. Of course, I thank all of you that could've made this special event possible so you're all winners. *the class cheers* _I never doubted any of my students that they couldn't perform in an event like this and they certainly made me proud. I wouldn't want to trade this class away for anything._


	10. Unbellyvable News

Unbellyvable News

[Outside school…]

"Hey look there's a news crew stopping here," said Melody.

"Yeah, you're right, Melody," said Bright Eyes.

"Wonder what they'd be doing here," said Bon Bon.

"We could be on TV!" said Melody. *the news crew set up and begin*

"This is WGAIN news at 3," said Sherry the news reporter. We're live outside this school building and it looks as if school has just ended. Let's find out what has occurred here. Excuse me but do you mind if we interview you all?

"Sure," said Melody.

"Fine by us," said Bright Eyes.

"Great," said Sherry. This is WGAIN news and we're interviewing one of the ponies here named….

"Melody," said Melody.

"She and her friends are going to tell us about their experiences with being fat," said Sherry.

"We love it," said Melody.

"Sure there are some difficulties with doing what we do normally at times but being fat more than makes up for it," said Bright Eyes.

"Does anyone make fun of you for that?" asked Sherry.

"Actually, they like us more now," said Melody. They find that we look better being fat.

"Just who are they?" asked Sherry.

"Ace, Lancer and Teddy," said Bon Bon.

"Teddy truly loves it when I have my swim suit on," said Sweetheart.

"Ace loves me more with my weight gain, said Melody.

"Can we interview them too?" asked Sherry. *Ace, Lancer and Teddy walk out of the school*

"Here they come now," said Bright Eyes.

"A TV news van," said Ace. *he, Teddy and Lancer rush over*

"So you're Ace, Teddy and Lancer?" asked Sherry.

"I'm Ace," said Ace. This is Teddy and on the right is Lancer.

"So I hear you three like these ponies for their weight gain?" asked Sherry.

"Totally," said Teddy. Sweetheart in white has more to comfort me when I'm down.

"Melody over there is just amazing with more weight," said Ace. It's like that because there's more of her, there's more of me to like her.

"Bright Eyes certainly became more appealing to me for that reason as well," said Lancer.

"You heard it here," said Sherry. These ponies thoroughly enjoy being fat. I'm Sherry, WGAIN news. Thanks for the interview. *they get into their van and leave*

"That was awesome," said Melody.

"Yeah, it was nice to tell about our weight gain to others," said Bright Eyes. Of course it's not everyone's interest but it is ours and that's all that matters.

"Think they'll come back again someday?" asked Bon Bon.

"Maybe," said Bright Eyes.

"I hope so," said Melody. They seemed really nice and willing to hear what we had to say.

"We might be in the paper tomorrow," said Bright Eyes. People on TV are pretty often put into the paper.

"We'll have to wait until tomorrow," said Melody.

"It was truly nice meeting them," said Sweetheart.

"It's getting late," said Starlight. We should all be getting back.

"Yeah," said Melody. See ya.

"See ya," said the rest of the gang. *they walk home*

"Now that was a day to remember," thought Melody. _It's not every day we're here when a news van shows up to interview us and they wanted to know something we knew a lot about. They gave everyone some time on TV and it was great. I just hope that someday they return so that perhaps they can learn more about our fat life. _


	11. Taking it Up a Notch

Taking it Up a Notch

[At the ice cream shop…]

"My belt is making me uncomfortable," said Bon Bon.

"Well then loosen it," said Starlight.

"I can't," said Bon Bon. The belt hole where I had it before is now bigger than the little thing that goes into it so it won't hold up my shorts well.

"Guess you'll have to either go with that or get a new one," said Starlight. I'm sure you can have it custom made like the one you have.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," said Bon Bon. [Later that day, at Bon Bon's house…]

"Bon Bon, dear, I have a surprise for you," said her mother.

"What is it?" asked Bon Bon.

"A new belt," said her mother. I saw that you needed a new one when I discovered the hole where your belt had been set to was such that you couldn't use that hole to secure the belt anymore so I went and bought another one, paying close attention to how yours was done and asked the belt maker there to make another one. It was a bit expensive but since it was for you, I felt it was worth it.

"Thanks so much, mom," said Bon Bon.

"You're welcome, dear," said her mother.

"Now I can finally wear comfortably again," said Bon Bon running upstairs. Wait until I tell my friends tomorrow! *she writes in her diary. _Dear diary, finally I now have a belt that I can wear comfortably. I thought I had to wear the belt I had at this uncomfortable level until the belt was not wearable anymore. Good thing my mom knew about the problem or I wouldn't be writing this now. _[The next day…]

"So you got a new belt, Bon Bon?" asked Bright Eyes.

"Yup, my mom was generous enough to get one," said Bon Bon. She said she saw that I had the belt on a different setting and knew I wasn't comfortable at that setting so she went and bought another one, which is what I'm wearing today.

"That's great news, Bon Bon," said Bright Eyes.

"Morning, my dahlings," said Rainbow Dash coming with her friends. New belt, dahling? It looks fabulous.

'Thanks, Rainbow Dash," said Bon Bon.

"Was there something wrong with the old one?" asked Pinkie Pie.

"It couldn't hold where I set it before," said Bon Bon. The hole was too big.

"Oh dear," said Rainbow Dash. I'd hate to have that happen to mine, it's a one of a kind.

"It is?" asked Bon Bon.

"Absolutely, dahling," said Rainbow Dash. They don't even have the paint to make it anymore. They stopped making it. It seems that I was the only one getting one.

"I can't understand why, Rainbow Dash," said Pinkie Pie. It just absolutely, positively makes no sense. Who doesn't like rainbows?

"Rainbows are magical, dahling," said Rainbow Dash.

"Way cool," said Sunny-Daze. (Her name isn't really hyphenated but it is here to have Microsoft Word accept the name.)

"We've never seen a rainbow," said Bright Eyes.

"You just have to be there at the right time," said Rainbow Dash. After it rains, the sun's light is split up into the 7 colors and sometimes there's more than one rainbow.

"That sounds great," said Melody. We'll have to keep our eyes out for them.

"Yes, yes yes, rainbows are wonderful indeed," said Razzaroo.

"That's Rainbow Dash for ya," said Pinkie Pie. She's our rainbow expert.

"Best of luck with your new belt," said Rainbow Dash.

"Thanks," said Bon Bon.

"We gotta go now so we'll see you later," said Pinkie Pie.

"We have school anyway so I guess we'll see you around," said Bright Eyes.

"Now I can finally keep my shorts where they belong," thought Bon Bon. _After all, no one likes to be embarrassed. _


	12. Belly Bust

Belly Bust

[At Ponyville…]

"Hey look, there's an advertisement for a new place called Pudgyville," said Bright Eyes. Wonder what that is. *she searches the internet* Nothing on it here. We'd better check it out and see.

"I hope there are nice ponies there," said Sweetheart.

"Yeah, maybe some will like music like I do," said Melody. That would be awesome!

"What are we waiting for then?" asked Patch. Let's head over!

"We'll need a plane," said Bright Eyes.

"Did you truly say plane?" asked Sweetheart. I don't really want to take a plane after that day happened.

"It's okay, Sweetheart, planes are safe to fly now," said Bright Eyes. We've learned from 11/9 to check more closely for suspicious people.

"Wait a minute, the town is across the river so we can take a boat," said Melody.

"How will we get over there by boat?"asked Clover.

"There's always a boat in that river," said Bright Eyes.

"Alright, let's go," said Patch. [At the river…] *they take the boat over to Pudgyville* [At Pudgyville…]

"Seems truly normal," said Sweetheart.

"So far," said Melody. *they walk around a bit* Wait a minute, that pony looks just like me….but what is she wearing?

"It looks like there are ponies that look exactly like us," said Bon Bon. *they walk closer*

"They really let themselves go," said Bright Eyes.

"I can't believe they'd do that and still show that in public!" said Melody.

"Looks like we truly have new people here," said {Sweetheart} (The curly brackets around the name mean they're the Pudgyville version).

"They don't look too happy to see us," said {Bright Eyes}.

"Just what is going on here?" asked Melody.

"Well we truly are happy with our weight gain," said {Sweetheart}

"Don't you know how unhealthy it is?" asked Bright Eyes.

"Of course we do," said {Melody}. We know the problems with being fat but we don't mind.

"How could you wear that in public?" asked Melody.

"We've been taught to appreciate others regardless of their looks," said {Bright Eyes}. You guys might want to do the same. Our parents and teacher also didn't at first accept who we were but we were able to show them a reason to accept us as is.

"So wait, you accept us for who we are?" asked Bright Eyes.

"Sure," said {Bright Eyes}.Even though you were at first disgusted with our looks, you realized shortly after that perhaps our feelings might get hurt, which as it turns out, they weren't but you all have learned a lot here.

"Look, I'm sorry for acting that way," said Melody. I guess I just am not used to seeing ponies who are fine with being fat. We've been taught that being fat is unhealthy.

"It's okay," said {Melody}. We're not expecting everyone to be kind when they first see us, after all we're not the standard for ponies.

"Well I guess we were wrong about all of you," said Bright Eyes. We may care about the environment and what not back home but that shouldn't mean that if you here don't, it's wrong.

"It's no problem," said {Bon Bon}. Before we chose to gain weight, we weren't quite sure how it was going to work or how we'd react to it. It was an experiment that we just happened to love.

"Well we'd better get going then," said Bright Eyes.

"Bye," said the Pudgyville gang.

"Maybe we'll meet again sometime," said Bright Eyes.

"Maybe," said {Melody}. *the groups go their separate ways*

"They weren't so bad after all," said Clover.

"Yeah, despite their weight gain, they were nice ponies," said Melody.

"When we meet again, I hope that we can become friends," thought {Bright Eyes}.


	13. For She's a Good Fat Pony

For She's a Good Fat Pony

[At the Ice Cream Shop…]

"What's this meeting about, Starlight?" asked Sweetheart.

"Shh," whispered Bright Eyes. We can't let Melody find out.

"Why not?" asked Sweetheart.

"It's her birthday whispered Starlight. We need to figure out gifts and a party for her. It's going to be a surprise party for her birthday.

"Sounds truly lovely," said Sweetheart.

"We must keep the party from being talked about in front of Melody," whispered Bon Bon.

"What can we truly get her?" asked Sweetheart.

"That's what this meeting has been partially about, Sweetheart," whispered Bright Eyes.

"Wait a minute, what about that weight manager thing we got a few weeks ago?" asked Bon Bon.

"Yeah, we could give that to her," whispered Bright Eyes. Besides, we can't order one from feedBay since we don't have accounts and Melody is the only one that really knows how to browse the site for good deals.

"Shh, here she comes," whispered Bon Bon.

"Hey guys, what's up?" asked Melody.

"Nothing much," said Bright Eyes. How about you?

"About the same," said Melody. Well, see ya. *she walks away*

"Whew, that was close," whispered Clover. She almost found out.

"We've gotta get to school," whispered Bright Eyes. Remember, no talk of the party. [At school…]

"Hello, class," said Hackney. Today I'll be talking about weather. I know we all experience it every day but it's good to know when the weather might turn bad or good. First thing is there are clouds and some are friendly and look like they are today. Others aren't so friendly and produce rain, which isn't that bad unless it's too much rain. The darker the cloud, the less friendly it is. If you see clouds rising up into the sky, it's a sign that bad weather may be coming like a thunderstorm.

"Like on that day we had the tornado?" asked Bright Eyes.

"Right, Bright Eyes," said Hackney. That day the clouds were very unfriendly. *the clock chimes 3PM* That's all for today, class, see you tomorrow. *the group leaves* [Back at the ice cream shop…]

"Anyone else have any gift ideas?" asked Bright Eyes.

"Free sundaes today only?" asked Patch.

"Hmm I could do that but it seems too ordinary," whispered Starlight. She's had sundaes here before.

"What about clothing, dahling?" asked Rainbow Dash coming over with her friends.

"Shh," said everyone else.

"We don't want Melody to find out since this is a surprise birthday party for her," said Bon Bon.

"We could get her clothing that'll adjust to her body," whispered Rainbow Dash.

"Clothes N Things has plenty of that," whispered Bright Eyes. I think I saw stuff with Melody's favorite band the Cleveland Bays on it. I'll go off and see. *she races off* [Later that day…]

"Found some," whispered Bright Eyes panting. It was the last stuff they had. Melody is going to love it. We need to wrap this stuff and get a cake.

"Say no more," whispered Bon Bon. *she races off and gets a cake, then comes back*

"That was fast," whispered Bright Eyes.

"I had them make a cake yesterday so I just picked it up," whispered Bon Bon.

"She's coming," whispered Clover. Quick, everyone hide the stuff. *Everyone hides as Melody enters*

"What's going on?" asked Melody. Where is everyone?

"SURPRISE!" yelled everyone coming out from their hiding places. Happy birthday, Melody!

"What a surprise," said Melody excitedly.

"We have your gifts," said Bright Eyes. *Melody opens the gifts*

"A weight manager, clothing with the Cleveland Bays on it and a cake?" said Melody excitedly.

"The clothing adjusts to your body," said Bon Bon.

"So it'll fit me more snuggly," said Melody. I like that. Thank you, everyone for making this my best birthday ever.


	14. Pudgcicle

Pudgcicle

[At Melody's house…] *The ponies watch the TV*

"We have unusually cold weather heading our way today," said Dan. Folks here better bundle up because this storm is expected to remain here for all of today and it will be a cold one.

"Well there goes good beach weather," said Bright Eyes.

"We should be fine with our fat bodies," said Melody.

"If you say so, Melody," said Bright Eyes. I'm staying in here though.

"You'll roast while I have all the fun," said Melody.

"I'm with Bright Eyes," said Bon Bon. You'll be a giant popsicle.

"Well I'm going outside," said Melody.

"No you're not, young lady," said her mother. Didn't you hear the weather report?

"Yeah but I'll be fine," said Melody.

"Listen to your friends," said her mother. It's too cold, even with a bigger body.

"Fat is supposed to make you warmer, mom," said Melody.

"Yes but not warm enough to survive in this weather," said her mother. Now stay inside.

"Okay," sighed Melody. *her mother leaves the room* _Now's my chance. _*she sneaks outside* [Outside Melody's house…] Boy they weren't kidding it is cold out here but I'll be fine. *snow and wind buffets her* This is awesome! [Later…] *her body freezes into a block of ice*

"Where's Melody?" asked Bright Eyes.

"She was just here a minute ago," said Bon Bon.

"Oh no," said Clover. What if she's outside?

"We'd better check and see," said Starlight. *they look outside the window*

"Uh guys, I see her," said Clover.

"She's frozen!" said Bright Eyes. We have to get her out, even with this cold.

"We'll need something to bring her in," said Bon Bon.

"Here's a wagon," said Bright Eyes.

"We'll need to bundle up," said Bon Bon.

"Luckily we came with coats in case we were wrong about our previous guess about being fat and cold weather," said Bright Eyes. Looks like we were wrong but let's go get Melody out of the cold. *they pull the wagon out and carefully place her on the wagon and back into the house. We'll put towels on the floor so that the floor doesn't get wet and damaged. *they lay towels down and very slowly the ice melts*[A few hours later…]

"Melody, you're back!" said Patch.

"What happened?" asked Melody. Last thing I remember was playing outside.

"You became covered in ice from the cold," said Bright Eyes.

"I'm definitely going to need a warm up," said Melody. I'll just sit by the fire and watch TV with you guys.

"We'll have to clean up first," said Bright Eyes. *they remove the water from the wagon and dry it off* *Melody's mom comes back in the room*

"What's that wagon doing there?" asked her mother.

"Melody learned a hard lesson not to ignore the weatherpony when he's making a forecast," said Bright Eyes.

"I'm glad you're safe but you'll be grounded tonight," said her mother. *she leaves the room again*

"Serves me right," said Melody. I shouldn't have gone out there.

"At least you came back in one piece," said Patch.

"Yeah, that's true, Patch," said Melody.

"I guess there's not much to do now except wait this storm out," said Bright Eyes. [Later that night…] *the snow picks up and the wind increases* [The next morning…]

"Well that was an exciting day," said Melody.

"Yeah but the storm is over," said Bright Eyes. Weatherpony says we should be back to normal weather today.

"That's good," said Clover. _We shouldn't take mother nature for granted because she can be quite a hassle._


	15. All Noisy on the Belly Front

All Noisy on the Belly Front

[At Starlight's house…]

"Have any 4's Ace?" asked Bright Eyes.

"Nope, go fishing," said Ace. *Bright Eyes gets her card*

"Ace, have any…..aces? asked Starlight.

"Yes I do," said Ace. *he hands his only ace to Starlight. Have any 2's Patch?

"3 2's,"s aid Patch. *she hands them to Ace* Any 5's Melody?

"Nope, go fishing," said Melody. *Patch draws* Any Queens Starlight?

"No queens," said Starlight. *Melody draws* Got any 7's Lancer?

"Aw man," said Lancer. *he hands Starlight his 7 card* Got any Kings, Teddy?

"Me, Kings?" asked Teddy. No way. *Lancer draws* How about you, Lancer? Any Kings?

"Nope, sorry Teddy," said Lancer. *Teddy draws* *Melody's belly starts grumbling*

"Guess I'm hungry," said Melody. I'll just get a snack.

"Hurry back," said Starlight. *Melody opens the fridge*

"There's nothing in there," said Melody. *the rest of the gang rush over*

"She's right, it's entirely empty!" said Bon Bon.

"There's a note on the door," said Bright Eyes. *she reads it* Gone to the store to refill fridge. Be back in an hour.

"I don't think I can make it through the hour," said Melody *the others' bellies grumble*

"Me either," said everyone else.

"Let's try to continue the game to take our minds off of being hungry," said Bright Eyes. *the gang return to their game* It was your turn Lancer.

"Right," said Lancer. Any 5's Starlight?

"I have 2," said Starlight. *she hands them to Lancer*

"Great," said Lancer. *He takes the cards* Any Ace's Melody?

"Nope, go fishing," said Melody. *their bellies grumble again*

"It's amazing how it seems you get hungrier and hungrier each time you hear that noise," said Lancer.

"You're telling me," said Teddy. I thought I was hungry a few minutes ago but now I'm starving.

"We should just keep playing until my mom gets back from the store," said Starlight. It'll give us something to do instead of listening to our bellies grumble.

"Starlight's right," said Melody. As much as we want food for our grumbling bellies, we're not going to get it doing nothing. Let's keep playing. *Lancer draws*

"I just asked so I got to draw," said Lancer.

"Any 6's Bon Bon?" asked Starlight.

"Got one," said Bon Bon. *she hands it to Starlight, whom takes it* Any 8 's Clover?

"Take them," said Clover. *she hands them to Bon Bon, whom takes them* Any 9's Sweetheart?

"Sorry, Clover, I truly don't have any," said Sweetheart. *Clover draws* *Starlight's mom enters the house*

"Finally, food," said Melody. *the gang rush over*

"Well I can see that I was greatly missed," said Starlight's mother. Okay, okay, hold on while I put the food away. [A few minutes later…] *the gang dig into the food*

"Finally, we can continue our game without needing to think about food," said Teddy.

"You said a mouthful," said Melody. *they laugh and return to their game* [An hour later…]

"I won," said Melody.

"Great game, guys," said Bright Eyes. We should do this again sometime.

"Yeah, but without being hungry," said Lancer.

"Feels so much better now that I'm not hungry anymore," said Bon Bon.

"Ditto," said everyone else.

"We should be getting back home," said Bon Bon.

"Yeah, our parents will worry about us," said Clover.

"Okay, guys, see ya tomorrow," said Starlight.

"See ya," said the rest of the group.

"Talk about a feeding frenzy," thought Starlight. _Sometimes we just need some food for thought._


	16. Thinking Bigger

Thinking Bigger

[That night at Sweetheart's house…] *Sweetheart sleeps and dreams* [A few minutes later…] *she wakes up*

"What a truly weird dream," said Sweetheart. I don't want that to happen to me. I hope my friends didn't have this dream. [The next day, outside school…]

"Yeah, I had that dream too, Sweetheart," said Melody. It's like our minds were telling us something.

"Like what?" asked Bright Eyes.

"Like they wanted us to get fatter," said Bon Bon.

"I don't want to," said Clover. I have enough trouble with my clothing as it is. *Pinkie Pie and her friends arrive*

"Any of you have that dream about getting fatter last night?"asked Pinkie Pie.

"Oh dahling it wasn't all that good, was it?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"I wonder if maybe we all had it because it was something we focused on not doing?" questioned Starlight.

"I suppose that could truly be true," said Sweetheart.

"How do we avoid it?" asked Bright Eyes.

"That's going to be hard," said Clover. If we don't think about it, then we may end up getting fatter.

"If we do, then we might keep having this dream," said Bright Eyes. We can't have it both ways though.

"What if we tried to ignore what the dream was telling us?" asked Melody.

"That could work," said Starlight. It would be hard but it could work. Might not be so easy with school though.

"We should just try to allow Ms Hackney's lessons push this aside," said Bright Eyes. *They walk into school*

"Hello, class," said Hackney. Today I'll teach you about outer space. I know this'll seem like a rather hard subject but I'll keep it as simple as possible. First, I'm sure you know we're on one of 8 planets in the Solar System. *Bon Bon raises her hoof*

"Yes, Bon Bon?" asked Hackney.

"I thought there were 9," said Bon Bon.

"There were but unfortunately, Pluto, the last one, is now no longer thought of being a planet because of its size yet I still consider it one myself," said Hackney. Now I'm sure you see the Moon out at times during the night and sometimes during the day but it's not as visible since the Sun is also out. The reason we only see one side of the moon is because we move in a circle to make a day as quickly as our Moon moves around us. You may also notice that sometimes you can't see the Moon at all and that's because it has started its turn all over again. Over time, each night, if you were to watch the Moon, you'd see it slowly get thicker and eventually become full. After that, it'll start getting thinner as it returns to the start of its turn again. Ever heard of the man in the moon? Well as it turns out, there was a pony that went onto the Moon in 1969 and his name was Neil Hoofstrong. He said his most famous words of all. "That's one small step for pony, one giant leap for Ponykind". However, the saying "Man in the Moon" is talking about the face you can see in the moon, at best during the peak of its turn. It's created by the dark parts of the Moon and it just happens to look like a pony's face. *the clock chimes 3PM* That's all for today, see you all tomorrow. *the class leaves* [Outside school…]

"Whew, I didn' think I was going to make it until the end of class," said Melody. I was not only listening to what Ms Hackney was saying but also what my mind was telling me.

"Same here, Melody," said Starlight. Glad we made it through, though.

"I wonder if it'll truly just go away?" asked Sweetheart.

"Maybe," said Starlight. I'm not so sure, though.

"I hope so," said Melody. Even though we've gotten our parents and Ms Hackney to accept us as we are, we also said to Mr Tidwell that we weren't going to gain anymore weight.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that," said Patch. Thanks for the reminder, Melody.

"I think we all needed that reminder," said Bright Eyes. Now we can use what Mr Tidwell said to keep our thoughts of gaining more weight out of our heads.

"It's worked so far though," said Bon Bon.

"I hope it continues to work," said Clover. What Melody said should really help, though. *the gang nods*


	17. Gut Feeling

Gut Feeling

[At Bright Eyes' house…]

"Wow, this looks great, mom," said Bright Eyes.

"We're glad you think so, dear," said her mother.*They enjoy their dinner* [The next day…]

"I think I ate too much," thought Bright Eyes. _Last night's dinner must've been so good that I ate practically the whole thing. Good thing it's not a school day so I can just lay here and relax. _*her mother comes into her room*

"Bright Eyes, dear, are you feeling alright?" asked her mother.

"I think I ate too much last night and now my belly is upset," said Bright Eyes.

"Well you just take it easy then," said her mother. If you need anything, I'm downstairs, okay?

"Okay, mom," said Bright Eyes. [Downstairs…] *the doorbell rings*

"Hi, Melody," said Bright Eyes' mother.

"Can Bright Eyes come out and play?" asked Melody.

"No, I'm sorry she isn't feeling well today," said Bright Eyes' mother.

"Can we see her then?" asked Starlight.

"I suppose so," said Bright Eyes' mother. *the group heads upstairs* [Upstairs in Bright Eyes' room…]

"What's wrong, Bright Eyes?" asked Bon Bon.

"I think I ate too much for dinner last night," said Bright Eyes. The only thing I want to do right now is just relax for the day. You all being hare does make me feel somewhat better though.

"We can stay as long as you need us, or as long as our parents will let us," said Melody.

"Thanks," said Bright Eyes. [Later that day…] *her mom enters the room*

"Feeling any better yet, dear?" asked her mother.

"Yeah, thanks to my friends," said Bright Eyes.

"That's great to hear, Bright Eyes," said her mother. I do hope you feel better by tomorrow. *she leaves the room*

"Me too," said Bright Eyes. *she sleeps*

"Let's leave her alone now," whispered Starlight.

"Good idea," whispered Patch.

"Yeah, we've done all that we can, now we wait," said Bon Bon. *they leave the room* [The next day, at the Ice Cream Shop…]

"Hey Bright Eyes," said Patch. Feeling better?

"Yes I am," said Bright Eyes. Resting up did the trick but I think you all helped too.

"Of course," said Melody. We heard from your mom that you weren't feeling well so we decided to comfort you.

"It worked well," said Bright Eyes. I know I will try not to eat so much the night before. The food was just too good to pass up but it ended up being too much for me.

"At least you're truly back to normal," said Sweetheart.

"That's for sure, Sweetheart," said Bright Eyes.

"Sundae?" asked Starlight to Bright Eyes.

"Sure," said Bright Eyes.

"You deserve it, Bright Eyes," said Bon Bon.

"Yeah, we wanted to cheer you up after not being able to do anything yesterday," said Melody.

"That's really nice of you all, thanks," said Bright Eyes. *she eats the sundae* How much do I owe you for the sundae?

"No charge," said Starlight. Think of this as a feel better present for yesterday and you got it today since you didn't feel like eating yesterday.

"If I didn't feel better before the sundae, I definitely do afterwards," said Bright Eyes. I wouldn't want you all to leave for anything. You guys are the greatest.

"We're proud to be your friends, Bright Eyes," said Starlight. _After all, you're second to the most that we learn next to Ms Hackney. I don't know what we'd do without you to guide all of us. You hope to save the environment and we hope to keep you going and comfort you in your time of need._


	18. Getting Jiggly with It

Getting Jiggly with It

[At Sweetheart's house…]

"This going to be the greatest slumber party ever," said Melody.

"I agree, Melody," said Patch.

"Yeah, great idea," said Starlight.

"We'll be able to stay up all night," said Melody.

"Won't we need stuff to keep us awake?" asked Sweetheart.

"That's why we all brought plenty of books, movies and snacks," said Starlight.

"Where's Sweetheart?" asked Bon Bon. After all, this _is_ her slumber party.

"I'm truly right here," said Sweetheart. *she walks over and sits down* So what are we truly going to do tonight?

"We have plenty of movies and books," said Starlight.

"I truly forgot my sleeping bag," said Sweetheart. Let me go get it. *she walks away and her friends see that her belly jiggles more than ever before* *Sweetheart returns*

"So Sweetheart, we couldn't help but notice your belly has more jiggle to it than usual.

"I guess I haven't truly noticed," said Sweetheart. Is it a bad thing?

"Well, no, Sweetheart," said Starlight. It's just more than usual.

"I haven't truly gained anymore weight," said Sweetheart. I guess it's just what I eat. I just hope it doesn't truly make me liked less.

"We still love you, Sweetheart," said Melody. I don't think Ace or the others would love you any less.

"Now that I truly think about it, my belly has given me slight troubles in getting my clothes on," said Sweetheart. It seems to bounce a lot and makes it harder still to get my clothes on. It's still a truly nice belly though. *she lifts it up and down slightly*

"It's a sure sign that you're still fat, Sweetheart," said Patch.

"I guess that's true," said Sweetheart. I suppose as long as it still jiggles when I walk, it means I haven't gotten to the point where I'm skinny.

"Good point, Sweetheart," said Starlight. We know we're still fat by the way our bellies stick out between our clothing. Can't really do that if you're in between because it could go either way but from where we are, it's easy.

"You're truly right, Starlight," said Sweetheart.

"Hello, dahlings," said Rainbow Dash coming in the room.

"Hope we're not too late," said Pinkie Pie.

"Not at all," said Sweetheart.

"Oh good," said Minty giggling.

"So what're we talking about?" asked Pinkie Pie.

"Well for the most part, the talk has been about Sweetheart's belly being more jiggly than usual," said Starlight. *Sweetheart gets up and walks around*

"Well, dahling, that doesn't make you any less special," said Rainbow Dash. *Sweetheart sits down*

"Absolutely," said Pinkie Pie. We still love you.

"Thank you so truly much," said Sweetheart. I now know that I can continue to wear tight clothing since all of my friends will still remain my friends.

"We'd never stop becoming friends with you for that, dahling," said Rainbow Dash.

"We'd be friends with you no matter what," said Pinkie Pie.

"Yes, yes, yes we would," said Razzaroo. We'd even stick by you if you were being made fun of by another pony.

"You all have made this the best slumber party ever," said Sweetheart.

"It wouldn't be a slumber party without all of your friends," said Star Catcher.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" asked Pinkie Pie. Let's have the slumber party! *the ponies start telling ghost stories*

"Even with the extra belly jiggle, my friends have truly shown me that I'm no different," thought Sweetheart. _If it weren't for all of them here with me tonight, I don't think I'd be having this slumber party but since they all came, they've made it the best slumber party ever. _


	19. Softies:  Feel the Fatness

Softies - Feel the Fatness

[At the Ice Cream Shop…]

"I have splendid news, dahlings," said Rainbow Dash rushing in.

"What is it?"asked Bright Eyes.

"I sure hope it's good," said Clover.

"It **must** be good," said Patch. Why else would they come rushing over here?

"So what's the news, Rainbow Dash?" asked Pinkie Pie.

"There's a new candy out and it's exquisite," said Rainbow Dash.

"I've had some," said Sweetberry. They were very sweet.

"Are they green?" asked Minty.

"Oh they come in all sorts of colors and flavors, dear," said Rainbow Dash.

"So what are they called?" asked Melody.

"Softies," said Rainbow Dash. They're a chewy candy.

"Rainbow Dash had just gotten some at Candy Land, the new store that opened up here," said Pinkie Pie. They even have my color pink. They're absolutely, positively delicious.

"May we try some?" asked Starlight.

"Of course, dear," said Rainbow Dash. *she hands a few to each of the Tales ponies and they try them*

"They have a chocolate flavor," said Bon Bon.

"Even an ice cream flavor," said Starlight.

"Look, it says on the back what flavors are in available," said Bright Eyes. No intelligence flavor for me but I guess they're all considered brain food. *they laugh*

"Mine is hard to find, dahlings," said Rainbow Dash.

"Why's that?" asked Melody.

"Says here that the rainbow flavored one is only on specially marked bags," said Bright Eyes.

"Have you gotten one yet?" asked Pinkie Pie.

"Unfortunately not," said Rainbow Dash. There were very few bags in the store when I got my bag.

"I sure hope they get more," said Patch. I'd love to find one for me.

"They do have a mystery flavored one, dear," said Rainbow Dash. I guess that one could be yours.

"I guess you're right," said Patch. I do such crazy things sometimes you never know what I'll do next.

"Which flavor would I truly match with?" asked Sweetheart.

"Since they're all sweet, I guess they all fit you," said Sweetberry.

"Gosh, well I guess I'm okay with that," said Sweetheart.

"Just my luck," said Clover sadly. None fit me.

"You're about luck," said Bright Eyes. Maybe the green one can be yours too. After all, who says one flavor can't match more than one of us?

"Then I guess I do have one after all," said Clover. *Melody puts a Softie candy into her mouth*

"Wow, I think I found mine," said Melody. This one makes all sorts of crackly noises in my mouth.

"That's a crackle softie," said Bright Eyes. Only found in 1 of 4 bags, lucky you to find it.

"Too bad there aren't any more in the bag," said Melody.

"How much was the bag, Rainbow?" asked Starlight.

"5 Jangles," said Rainbow Dash.

"Well that's fairly cheap," said Clover. We should stop by and get some bags while they're still there.

"Come on," said Bright Eyes. *they rush over* [At the Candy Land candy store…]

"SOLD OUT?" exclaimed the group at once.

"Yep, sorry, no more until next week," said Greg, the vendor pony. Seems to be fairly popular and that's a surprise to me since it just came in 2 weeks ago. Sorry for them not being in.

"That's okay," sighed Melody. *She and the rest of the group walk sadly back to the Ice Cream Shop* [At the Ice Cream Shop…]

"Too bad they weren't available," said Clover.

"At least we got a sample," said Sweetheart.

"That's true," said Bright Eyes. _I think they'll be available before we know it. After all, if they're this popular, then they'll want to keep their customers happy and we'll be there next time around._


	20. Fat Fibs

Fat Fibs

[At school…]

"Alright class, I'm handing back your projects from last week," said Hackney. Your grade is on a piece of paper I taped to your project. *she hands them back*

"This isn't very good at all," sighed Clover. [Back at her house…]

"How was school, dear?" asked her mother.

"Fine, mom," said Clover.

"Are you sure?" You don't look to happy.

"Yes, I'm fine," said Clover. *she runs to her room* [Inside her room…] *her belly expands* Oh no, I've put on a few pounds. How did this happen? I haven't been eating any more than usual. Maybe it'll be gone by tomorrow. [The next day…]

"Hey Clove," said Starlight. Ready for school?

"Of course," said Clover. *her belly expands a little more*

"You feeling okay?" asked Starlight.

"Never better," said Clover. *her belly expands again*

"Well, okay," said Starlight a little concerned. [At school…]

"Come on, come on, get in there you," muttered Clover to herself.

"Need any help, Clover?" asked Hackney.

"No no, I got it," said Clover.

"If you say so," said Hackney also concerned. *Clover's belly expands even more*

"If I expand any more, my clothes won't be able to hold anymore," thought Clover. _My belt is on its last hole so I can't set it any lower._

"Something's wrong with Clover," whispered Bon Bon.

"What do you think it could truly be?" whispered Sweetheart to Bon Bon.

"We'll need to find out what that is," whispered Bright Eyes. [Later that day…]

"Clover, what's wrong?" asked Melody.

"I can't talk now, I-I-I have to get home," stuttered Clover. *her belly expands a little more and the belt snaps* _Not what I needed at all. _[Back at home…] Hi, mom, bye mom.

"What's your rush, Clover?" asked her mother.

"I have…homework to do," said Clover rushing to her room. [In her room again…]

"I can't keep lying to everyone," thought Clover. _Not only am I lying and deserting my friends but I'm lying to my own mother. I can't let them find out now, they'd never forgive me or want to see me again, especially like this. What am I going to do?_

"Clover, dear, what's wrong?" asked her mother knocking on the door. You've been avoiding me all day and yesterday you just hid in your room without even talking to me.

"I'm fine, mom," muttered Clover. _What am I doing? I'm just making the whole thing worse and it's not helping. If I keep this up, I literally won't be able to run away from this so I might as well come clean and tell the truth. _*her mom opens the door*

"Clover, what's gotten into you?" asked her mother. You've put on several pounds and have ruined your clothes.

"I know, mom," said Clover sadly. It all started in Ms Hackney's class the other day and we got our projects back but my grade for it was awful and I didn't want you to know about it because I knew you'd get mad. *her belly shrinks* I guess the extra weight came from lying all this time. *her belly shrinks even more* It's working.

"Clover, dear I won't be mad at you if you don't do well on something but not telling me about it only makes things worse for when I do find out about it later," said her mother. I will have to ground you tonight and tomorrow for this.

"Deal," said Clover. First though I need to briefly apologize to my friends.

"Well alright but be back soon," said her mother. [Outside school…]

"I'm sorry for ignoring you all recently," said Clover. I didn't want you to see me like this. *her belly returns to normal fatness*

"Clover, we'll truly love you no matter what," said Sweetheart. *they all hug Clover*

"Thanks," said Clover. _With friends like this, they've made my day that much better._


	21. Gain Drain

Gain Drain

[That night, at Minty's house…] *Minty sleeps*

"Must…..not…..lose…weight," thought Minty in her sleep. [The next day…] Whew, glad it was just a dream. *she giggles, then looks down* Aaah! Maybe not. [At the Cotton Candy Café…]

"Minty, dahling, what's wrong?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"I was just sleeping and I had a dream about losing my weight so I ran over here and…" started Minty.

"Slow down, Minty," said Pinkie Pie. Now what are you trying to tell us?

"I've somehow become skinny," said Minty. I don't know how it happened since I didn't change what I ate the night before.

"We'll help you get fat again," said Pinkie Pie.

"Absolutely, dahling," said Rainbow Dash.

"Yes, yes yes," said Razzaroo we'll have you back to your fat self in no time. First we'll need the right food.

"There's plenty of ice cream at the Ice Cream Shop," said Sweetberry.

"Well what are we waiting for?" asked Pinkie Pie. It's time to get our Minty back. *they race to the Ice Cream Shop*

"Hey guys, what's up?" asked Starlight.

"We need some mint ice cream to get Minty back out of shape," said Pinkie Pie.

"Out of shape?" asked Starlight. What happened?

"She's not fat anymore, dahling," said Rainbow Dash.

"I had a dream about it and it came true," said Minty.

"Well then, the ice cream is on me, at least until you return to your normal weight for this town," said Starlight. *she scoops ice cream and Minty licks her lips* How many of these will we need?

"Enough to get me back to normal," said Minty. *she eats the sundae*

"We'll have to give Minty breaks in between so she doesn't get sick," said Pinkie Pie.

"Well I'll keep them coming until any of you or Minty say stop unless I run out of this ice cream," said Starlight. *Minty finishes the bowl*

"That was fast," said Starlight. *she hands Minty another bowl of mint ice cream*

"That was even faster," said Minty. *she eats the second bowl* I feel stuffed at the moment. We can come back tomorrow.

"Sounds good," said Starlight. It's closing time anyway. See you all tomorrow.

"Bye," said Pinkie Pie

"Later, dahlings," said Rainbow Dash. [The next day, back at the Ice Cream Shop…]

"Ready for round 2?" asked Starlight.

"Definitely," said Minty. I've even put on a few pounds last night.

"Why so you have, dear," said Rainbow Dash.

"That means we're getting there," said Pinkie Pie.

"That's good," said Starlight. I'm starting to get low on this flavor of ice cream. Here you go, Minty. *she hands Minty a bowl of mint ice cream*

"Thanks," said Minty. *she eats the ice cream*

"You must be pretty hungry to eat it that fast," said Starlight.

"I skipped breakfast to save room for the ice cream," said Minty.

"That explains a lot," said Starlight handing Minty another bowl. *Minty eats the mint ice cream*

"That should really help me get back the weight I lost," said Minty hoping down.

"We sure hope so," said Pinkie Pie. [The next day…]

"Minty, dahling, your weight returned to normal!" said Rainbow Dash.

"Guess that ice cream did the trick," said Starlight. Good thing to, as that was the last of it.

"Yes, yes yes, we have our Minty back" said Razzaroo.

"Feels great," said Minty giggling. Now, though I think I'll have to lay down as I think I ate too much of that ice cream.

"Minty's back and greener than ever," said Razzaroo.


	22. Lazy Daze

Lazy Daze

[At her house, in her room…] "Man there are so many rad things I could do today but I don't feel like doing any of them," said Sunny-Daze. It is a nice day out though. Maybe I could get a tan at the beach. *she heads off to the beach* [At the beach…] It's so warm here so I think I'll just relax here for a while. *Rainbow Dash and her friends arrive*

"What'cha doing here, Sunny-Daze?" asked Pinkie Pie.

"Can't think of anything to do so I'm hanging out here," said Sunny-Daze.

"Why don't we join you?" asked Pinkie Pie.

"Splendid idea," said Rainbow Dash.

"I don't see why not," said Sunny-Daze.

"Thanks, Sunny-Daze," said Pinkie Pie. *they all get out their chairs and sit next to Sunny-Daze* [A few hours later…]

"Um Sunny, you might want to sit in the shade for a while," said Pinkie Pie.

"Why's that Pink?" asked Sunny-Daze.

"You're about as pink as I am," said Pinkie Pie.

"That's not cool at all," said Sunny-Daze. Thanks for the warning, Pink. *she heads off for home* [At her house in her room…] Well that wasn't the tan I had in mind. Now I'm not the pony I once was and I hurt from this sunburn. The only places I'll be normal in color are where my swimsuit touched my skin but I don't think I'll be going back there again anytime soon or anywhere else until this sunburn goes away. [The next day…]

"Hi Rainbow," said Sunny-Daze.

"Hello, dahling," said Rainbow Dash. Oh, you're not so pink anymore.

"Yeah, it's slowly going away," said Sunny-Daze. I've been trying to stay in the shade to help cool down my burnt skin.

"We'll let you take it easy, okay?" said Pinkie Pie.

"Thanks," said Sunny-Daze. Not much else I can do since it hurts to do a lot of what I normally do.

"We'll see you later, dahling," said Rainbow Dash. *she and Pinkie Pie walk away*

"Bye," said Sunny-Daze. This sunburn really makes it hard to walk and because my belly also got sunburned, it's making the pain worse. I'm just going to have to deal with it until at least I get home. [At home…] Finally I made it, now just up the stairs and into bed for a while, or at least laying down for a while. Guess this means I should not be out in the sun as long from now on. [The next day…] Finally, almost normal skin color. It'll probably be white by tomorrow but the pain is certainly going down as I can move everything pretty easily and it only hurts a tiny bit. *the doorbell rigs and she answers it*

"Hi Sunny-Daze," said Pinkie Pie. We wanted to give you this sundae to help you cool off.

"It's starting to melt though so we really had to rush over," said Starlight. *Sunny Daze takes the sundae from Starlight*

"Thanks, guys," said Sunny-Daze.

"May we come in, dahling?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"Sure," said Sunny-Daze. It is pretty warm out there today. Besides, this sundae won't last long with the warm air coming in. I'll just eat this later and put it in the fridge. *she puts the sundae in the fridge* Speaking of cooling down, I should put on the air conditioning, it's getting pretty warm in here. *the group outside comes in and Sunny-Daze closes the door, then turns on the air conditioning*

"Much cooler now," said Minty giggling.

"I'll say," said Sunny-Daze.

"Refreshing, dahling," said Rainbow Dash.

"We should watch the weather on TV, so we can hear when the weather will cool down again" said Sunny-Daze. *she turns on the TV*

"Going to be much warmer tomorrow," said Merriweather. Temperatures are expected to return to normal highs overnight tonight so to all the ponies out there sweating, hang in there for one more day.

"Now that's the coolest news ever," said Melody.

"You can say that again," said Sunny-Daze. *they all laugh* _With the weather finally cooling down, my skin should be white again very soon and I won't miss anything about being sunburned. _


	23. More to Love

More to Love

[At Starlight's house…]

"Ace, today's the day I'm going to show you why I'm better than Melody for being loved," thought Starlight. Sure Melody has the same weight that I do but I have something she doesn't…Shine-On and that'll give my body a shine Ace won't be able to look away from and he'll come to me. [At school…]

"Wow, check out Starlight," said Lancer. She's very shiny.

"Prettiest pony I've ever seen," said Teddy. Next to my Sweetheart of course.

"She's not so….WOW!" said Ace. *the three of them walk over to Starlight*

"I have to admit, Starlight does look good with that shininess," said Melody.

"She truly does have a shiny body," said Sweetheart.

"You like, Ace?" asked Starlight.

"I love it," said Ace. Your body is incredible.

"Thanks, Ace," said Starlight.

"What's with that bright light?" asked Razzaroo.

"It's way cool," said Sunny-Daze.

"We should go see," said Pinkie Pie. *they rush over* What's all the fuss about?

"Starlight put some shine on her body," said Bright Eyes. It's absolutely amazing.

"I need my shades for this," said Sunny-Daze. I can't see a thing.

"We'll need to see her from a different area," said Pinkie Pie. *they walk around to another part of the area and peek through the crowd. *Thistle Whistle flies in*

"What a shine," whistled Thistle Whistle. Yup, a beauty alright. *she whistles again*

"Look, it's Thistle Whistle," said Pinkie Pie. What can you see, Thistle?

"She is one shiny pony, very shiny indeed," said Thistle.

"We'll need a way up there," said Pinkie Pie to her group. Wait, I've got it, we can use those butterflies at Butterfly Island to lift us high enough to see the pony.

"That's pretty far away," said Minty.

"The crowd is clearing," said Thistle Whistle. *she whistles* You can get a better look now.

"Wow, she's so shiny and pink!" said Pinkie Pie. I absolutely positively have to know what she used to get that way. *she and her group walk over*

"So Starlight, you wanna do stuff together?" asked Ace.

"I thought you'd never ask," said Starlight. *they walk happily away*

"Um Starlight, could I ask you something?" asked Pinkie Pie.

"Sure, Pinkie," said Starlight.

"Can you tell me how you got to look that shiny?" asked Pinkie Pie.

"No can do, sorry, Pinkie Pie," said Starlight. It's my secret.

"That's okay, Starlight, I understand," said Pinkie Pie sadly.

"Tell ya what, I'll tell you at the ice cream shop tomorrow," said Starlight.

"Really, you will?" asked Pinkie Pie.

"Absolutely, see ya then," said Starlight. *she and Ace walk away* [The next day, at the Ice Cream Shop…] Okay, so what I used is this cream called Shine-On and it doesn't take much use at all, just put it on your body and you'll shine like gold.

"Wow, I gotta get this stuff," said Pinkie Pie. Where can I find it?

"It's at the salon," said Starlight.

"Salon?" questioned Pinkie Pie. You mean like the Celebration Salon?

"The one we have here," said Starlight. I'll show you. *she takes her to their salon* It's closed at the moment but when it's open, they have it. They're open on weekends.[Back at the Ice Cream Shop…]

"Wow, thanks for showing me, Starlight," said Pinkie Pie.

"Anytime," said Starlight. I'll have to close up now as it's getting late.

"Okay," said Pinkie Pie. _Wow, just imagine me all shiny and still pink. Thanks to Starlight, I can now be just as great. I'll have to wait until the weekend to get it but I think it'll be worth it. _

"See ya later, Pinkie," said Starlight and everyone else simultaneously.

"Bye, Starlight," said Pinkie Pie. Thanks for letting me see the stuff you used today. I think I might want to try it myself.


	24. Love at First Flight

Love at First Flight

[At school…]

"Alright class, settle down," said Hackney. Today, I will be talking to you all about how to use a calculator. I think you'll all find these very handy as they do all the work for you but you have to know the right buttons to press so that you do not get the wrong answer. It's a good idea to re-check your answer because when your calculator has done several answers in one day, it is likely that it won't quite remember what buttons you hit several answers ago. To turn it on, simply press the AC button in the upper right corner below where your answer and all buttons you press except for the Add, Subtract, Multiply and Divide buttons, will appear. The calculator will turn itself off if not used in a period of time or you can simply press the Off key. I have enough here so that each of you can have one to take home.*the clock chimes 3PM* Class has ended, see you all tomorrow. *the class leaves* [Outside school…]

"What's everybody looking up at?" asked Melody.

"Something in the sky," said Bright Eyes.

"Yeah but what could it truly be?" asked Sweetheart.

"It's Star Catcher!" said Skywishes.

"I remember her," said Pinkie Pie. She saved me when I fell off of a ladder once.

"She helped make my extra special wish with all the singing, dancing, oh you know what I mean," said Skywishes.

"I do, Skywishes," replied Pinkie Pie. *Star Catcher lands*

"I guess I'm pretty popular today," said Star Catcher.

"Yeah but we can't figure out why," said Pinkie Pie. Everyone here has seen you before.

"Maybe it's because I don't visit here very often," pondered Star Catcher. After all, carrying around this weight is pretty tough for flying. Just the flight itself can leave me out of breath. I don't think I can carry ponies on me anymore. I'd probably fall to the ground, which I'd hate to do, especially if I'm carrying one of my friends.

"We at least have balloons to carry us around if we need them," said Starlight.

"The one we have here isn't to be used unless Mr Kidoo say so," said Bright Eyes.

"Mr…..Kidoo?" questioned Pinkie Pie and her group.

"He's the pilot of the balloon next to our school," said Bright Eyes. He wasn't too happy for Patch and Bon Bon to take his balloon.

"It was just harmless fun," said Patch.

"I didn't like that ride very much," said Bon Bon. I was scared for my life.

"We at least made it back safely," protested Patch.

"I guess there is that," said Bon Bon. Still wasn't my favorite part of that day.

"What brings you here, Star Catcher?" asked Minty.

"I happened to be flying over this area and saw that many people were watching me so I came down to see what was going on," said Star Catcher. I guess it's nice to know that so many ponies here enjoy my company, which takes off a little bit of my tiredness from coming here.

"Where are your friends, Star Catcher?" asked Melody.

"They're still pretty shy," said Star Catcher. Only Thistle Whistle has come here. The others are much too afraid to even think about coming here. They were like this before when Skywishes and I threw a party for them a few years ago and it worked. This must be a new place to them and they don't know many of us here so I think that's the main reason why they're not here.

"Hasn't Thistle mentioned anything about this place?" asked Starlight.

"Yup, I sure did," said Thistle Whistle. They're still too scared though. Yup, much too scared. *she whistles*

"We can try throwing another party for them here," said Skywishes. After all, it worked before.

"Yeah and we can do it in the sky so they'll see it," said Pinkie Pie.

"It's worth a try," said Star Catcher.

"Let's get this party ready," said Pinkie Pie. _Star Catcher's friends might be shy now but when they see the party we threw for them, they'll have no reason to be shy anymore and we can all be friends. They'll have a blast!_


	25. Hide and Peek

Hide and Peek

[At school…]

"Where's Ms Hackney?" asked Patch.

"Hello students, I am your substitute teacher, Ms Alicia," said Alicia. A few rules here to be followed. First of all, no bellies peeking out. I find that utterly disgusting and will not be tolerated. Second, I will not tolerate lateness to class. If you are late, I will mark it down for Ms Hackney to know. Now, I will pass out a sheet of paper and you're all to write your names down so Ms Hackney knows who's here and who isn't. *she passes the sheet to Bright Eyes*

"This isn't good," whispered Bon Bon. My t-shirt today is not long enough so if she finds finds out, I'm sure to be in big trouble.

"You're telling me," whispered Melody. Mine barely covers half of my belly. We'll just have to remain seated here. *she signs her name on the sheet of paper and passes it to Clover*

"I'm going to get caught, I know it," whispered Clover. Mine practically shrinks as I breathe.

"She doesn't need to find out," whispered Bon Bon. Just try to keep your shirts as far down as possible. *they all secretly pull their shirts down as far as they will go*

"Luckily mine's long enough," thought Bright Eyes. _It doesn't make it by much but it should be enough to keep her happy._

"Now that the paper has made it back to me, you will all stand up and as I call out your names, you raise your hoof, then sit down quietly. *Everyone stands up*

"Uh-oh," whispered Patch.

"What's this I see?" asked Alicia. Several of you do not have your bellies properly covered. Plus you are all overweight and that is even less tolerable with me. *Bright Eyes raises her hoof* What do you want….er…..what's your name?

"Bright Eyes," said Bright Eyes. You aren't being fair at all. We came here before you had even told us what your rules are. Don't you think you should lighten up since we didn't know beforehand?

"Absolutely not," said Alicia. My rules take effect the minute I enter the room, no exceptions. Ms Hackney will definitely not get a good note from me about you all since none of you followed my rules.

"None of us were late," protested Bon Bon.

"Bon Bon's right," said Bright Eyes. We weren't late at all to class so telling Ms Hackney that we were isn't telling the truth or being fair.

"That's enough out of you, young pony!" yelled Alicia. You can join the rest of the ponies who cannot follow simple rules in detention! [In detention…]*The ponies look at each other sadly as the clock chimes 4PM and they run out* No running in the hallways! Wait until Ms Hackney hears about them! *she leaves* [The next day at school…] *Ms Hackney enters the room and the class cheers*

"Sorry I was out yesterday," said Hackney. I wasn't feeling too well. I see I was missed. *Ms Alicia enters the room*

"I am disappointed with your class's behavior," said Alicia. They did not follow any of my rules.

"What?" said Hackney. Is this true, class?

"Well the only rule we broke was not having covering t-shirts but she made that rule after we had entered the room so we didn't have any advanced notice," said Bright Eyes.

"You were late to class!" protested Alicia.

"Maybe you're looking at them the wrong way, Ms Alicia," said Hackney. This is the best class I've ever been with.

"Well then you clearly missed what happened yesterday," said Alicia.

"She's lying about us being late, Ms Hackney," said Melody. We were here before she came in.

"Absolutely not!" said Alicia.

"Now look, Ms Alicia," said Hackney sternly. My students are as honest as they can ever be. Although I was out, I heard part of your conversation with them yesterday as I was passing by the school. I saw the class walk in early so you have no right to say that they were late.

"Well I never!" said Alicia.

"You will certainly never," said Hackney. I'm sorry, Ms Alicia but you have been dishonest to the class and to me. I will not allow you here again. *Ms Alicia walks out angrily and the class cheers again* I guess there's no substitute for the class and their teacher.


	26. Catcher of the Shy

Catcher of the Shy

[At the Cotton Candy Café…]

"Alright, we need to get this party going soon so that we can bring it to Star Catcher's shy friends," said Razzaroo.

"Are they nice?" asked Starlight.

"We met them before and became friends with them," said Pinkie Pie. After Skywishes and I sang a song, they had no problem with us.

"Where's the party going to be again?" asked Minty.

"The plan was for it to be in the sky where my friends could see it, but I think it should be where the last one was, Butterfly Island," said Star Catcher. This way we won't have any problems if it's windy or the weather isn't being helpful.

"Great idea, Star Catcher," said Pinkie Pie. Now we'll need to make this one different than the last one.

"If this is party, you'll need cake," said Cotton Candy.

"Ice Cream too," said Starlight. I got you covered there.

"What could we do for gifts?" asked Patch.

"What if we made a charm bracelet for each of them?" asked Triple Treat.

"Perhaps we could decorate Butterfly Island with something," said Star Catcher.

"A giant banner," said Pinkie Pie. We could hang it or place it on the island with poles.

"I can take care of that, Pinkie Pie," said Star Catcher.

"I'll help with the cake," said Bon Bon.

"Great," said Triple Treat.

"Let's get this party ready to go!" said Pinkie Pie. *they all dash off to do their jobs* [A few hours later…]

"All set," said everyone back from their tasks.

"Now we'll just have to head over there and find hiding places," said Star Catcher.

"We have a balloon so we'll meet you over there," said Minty giggling.

"This is going to be a great party," said Melody.

"You said it," said Pinkie Pie. *they head off* [At Butterfly Island…]

"Where is everyone?" asked Skywishes.

"Maybe they truly don't know about the party," said Sweetheart.

"That's the point, Sweetheart," said Bright Eyes.

"I see them coming, everyone hide," said Star Catcher. *everyone quickly finds hiding places*

"What's all this?" asked Coconut Grove.

"Looks like a party," said Thistle Whistle. Yup, a party indeed. *she whistles*

"SURPRISE!" said everyone appearing from their hiding places.

"Who are those other ponies?" asked Cloud Climber.

"They don't look like us at all," said Coconut Grove.

"Nope, not at all," said Thistle Whistle. *she whistles again*

"To all of my friends on Butterfly Island, this party is for you," said Star Catcher. We have some ponies we want you to meet so please try not to be shy and come meet them. *the pegasai cautiously approach*

"It's okay, Thistle Whistle, they're our friends," said Pinkie Pie. We want you to meet Starlight, Sweetheart, Melody, Bright Eyes, Patch, Clover and Bon Bon.

"Are you sure they're okay?" asked Thistle Whistle.

"They're really nice," said Pinkie Pie. We hang out with them all the time. *the Tales ponies and the pegasai meet each other*

"Wow, more Pegasus Ponies," said Patch. Way cool.

"They don't look that bad," said Coconut Grove.

"I agree, definitely agree," said Thistle Whistle. *she whistles*

"Let's show them around," said Cloud Climber. *the ponies set off*

"This probably means they won't be shy with us anymore," said Pinkie Pie.

"I think you might be right, Pinkie Pie," said Star Catcher. _Friends like these help shyness go away._


End file.
